


Витаминка

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Terraria
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Мечты, цели, перспективы — все это меркнет, когда узнаешь, что, тот, кто пытался достичь всего до тебя, погиб при таинственных обстоятельствах. Меркнут стремления стать героем для этого мира, когда становится необходимым совершить непоправимое. И дело всей жизни уже не кажется единственно важным. Страсть всей жизни, магия, или только зарождающаяся — любовь.
Relationships: Guide (Terraria)/Original Character(s)





	1. Пролог

Я умираю и осознаю это. Дело даже не в теплой темной крови, пульсирующей на моих пальцах, не в отвратительном голодном спазме, стискивающем желудок. Нет, я чувствую уходящую из меня жизнь, и это не честно. Не о такой смерти я мечтал. Не то чтобы я вообще о ней мечтал. Но нельзя не понимать, что в таком мире дамочка с косой придет быстро. Правда, сейчас я с уверенностью заявляю: лучше бы этот миф оказался правдой. Умирать в одиночестве обидно. Казалось бы, все справедливо: ошибка и последующая за ней расплата, но все работает не так. Ошибки могут убить, могут покалечить, но вовсе не обязательно их совершать, чтобы в один прекрасный день кануть в бездну. Я старался не совершать ошибок, я не гнался за сокровищами и деньгами, не гнался даже за излишней славой, я перестраховывался ровно столько раз, чтобы быть уверенным в своей безопасности, и даже на один раз больше.

Но мир все равно становится прозрачнее. Мне кажется, что я проношусь по всем местам, где успел побывать. Эх, ну вот почему бы не умереть вчера в той славной битве, когда ядовитый шип пронесся в миллиметре от меня? А почему следующий вонзился в плечо, а не в сердце? Я бы не увидел солнце еще разок, не встретил бы сегодняшний рассвет, который и так не заметил, и что? Зато на моем косом кресте была бы вдохновляющая надпись о похождениях по-настоящему великого героя.

Медленно сочится через поры жизнь, медленно тлеют факела, а рука все еще сжимает бесполезную ныне карту. На ней уже алеет небрежный крест. Забавно. Ведь окочуриться даже не успел. Кривлю губы в усмешке, сплевываю кровавый сгусток. Тлеют на стенах факела, в их почти исчезнувшем свете блестит лезвие моего меча. А как бы хотелось вновь оказаться на той поляне перед домом, словно в первый раз, и еще разочек испытать то упоение, когда со всех сторон налетают мертвяки, а ты крошишь их, крошишь в фарш, и понимаешь, что вот это — жизнь! Но так уж случилось, что мне второй попытки не дадут, таков уж я — на редкость невезучий тип.

В глазах темнеет. Сильнее всего унижают исчезающие чувства: зрение, слух, осязание… Пальцы давно онемели, а вокруг тишина. Боль?.. Ха, к ней легко привыкнуть с таким-то образом жизни. А жизнь тихо уходит, не прощаясь, не буду этого делать и я. Лишь ухмыльнусь напоследок, как действительно сильный человек. И расцветает на карте кровавый крест…


	2. Глава 1

Голова немного кружится, но это, должно быть, нормально. В данный момент все происходящее кажется нормальным: слишком пустая голова и слишком чистая поляна. Смутное чувство, что всю жизнь я ждала именно этого мгновения, затопило сердце, и дыхание сбилось. Я здесь, я на месте.  
— Ну слава тебе, Покровитель Святых земель! — прозвучало где-то вне поля моего зрения.

Я повернулась и неуверенно сделала несколько шажков к собеседнику. Молодой симпатичный паренек, сидящий на крыльце, наверное, своей избушки. Ну, то есть, деревянного такого, небольшого домика.  
— После ухода этого «друга» за грань здесь стало невыносимо скучно, — мне показалось, что слово «друг» он сказал с каким-то оттенком презрения, но решила для начала разобраться.  
— Хм, привет! — ничего умнее я выдать не смогла. — Скажи, я попала куда надо?  
— Оригинально… — протянул парень, разглядывая меня. Я принялась в отместку разглядывать его, попутно задав вопрос:  
— Что именно? — кстати, по результатам осмотра я заключила, что паренек мог бы быть и посимпатичнее. Но, учитывая, что это единственный экземпляр на всю округу, привередничать не стоит.  
— Обычно задают вопросы, типа: «О нет, — он начал цитировать неизвестных мне личностей писклявым голоском, — на меня нападают какие-то желейные твари, что мне делать, помогите-спасите!» — взглядом он дал понять, насколько это его раздражает. Я ответила, что и без него все знаю. Паренек задумчиво уставился мимо меня. В его глазах промелькнуло что-то, выражение лица за миг поменялось несколько раз, словно я произнесла кодовую фразу.  
— Ага, знавал я парочку магов, которые думали, что все знают, — хмыкнул он. — Рассказать, как они закончили?  
— Вообще-то, у меня диплом с отличием! — огрызнулась я и тут же пожалела. Зачем ведусь на провокацию и отвечаю по-детски?  
— Мертвякам будешь своими бумажками тыкать? — с насмешкой осведомился он.

Я надулась. Не хотела, но надулась. Мне, дипломированному магу, пытается втолковать что-то всего лишь этот… стоп. «Притормози, — сказала себе я, — это лишь начало твоего пути. Не стоит быть заносчивой».  
— Эм-м, а как тебя зовут?  
— Учитывая, что день не бесконечен, довольно глупо растрачивать время на такие бесполезные вопросы, не находишь?  
— Ну так, — запнулась я, но тут же уверенно выпрямилась, — дом за меня уже кто-то построил, так что и делать мне особо ничего не нужно. Да и припасов разных у этого талантливого зодчего в доме должно быть не мало. Короче, нечего мне тут делать, а так хоть имя друга узнаю.  
— Когда это мы успели стать друзьями? — ехидно уточнил парень. — Я просто помогаю тебе выжить, и лишь потому, что работа у меня такая. Какая дружба?  
— Ладно-ладно, мы коллеги. Но как насчет имени?  
— Даниэль.  
— Значит, Дэнни, — улыбнулась я и хитро добавила: — Мы ведь друзья.  
— Ну да. Для тебя, друг, — язвительно продолжил он, — все что угодно.  
— Мне, кстати, Вита зовут.  
— Чудно, хотя мне нет до этого дела, — пожал плечами парень. Грубиян. — Хотя… Постой, это же типа «виват» — победа? — он поднял вверх два пальца.  
— Сам ты «виват», — буркнула я. Он хмыкнул. — Окей, а теперь как насчет пустить меня в дом?

Он поупирался еще немного для приличия, но отказать-то не смог. Это сейчас он весь такой крутой и сильный, но придет время, и я перерасту его. И время это придет быстро. Всю жизнь готовилась к такому вот путешествию, просто не могу сплоховать.

Я вытерла ноги об траву, перед тем как зайти, под ироничным взглядом Дэнни. Не стоит разводить болото в новом жилье. Домик, кстати, опрятный, но до боли простой. Видно, сколотила его уверенная мужская рука, и никаких лишних элементов добавлено не было. Зато я оценила умелость и профессиональный подход. Хотелось бы познакомиться с тем, кто устроил все это. Я как раз приготовилась задать вопрос, касающийся таинственного обитателя дома, но Дэнни меня опередил:  
— Нам предстоит тяжелый разговор, поэтому неплохо бы побыстрее тебя заселить.

Я кивнула, и в последующие минут двадцать это стала самая активная реакция, которую мне удавалось выдать. Судя по всему, Дэнни реакции вообще не ждал. Он проговаривал давно известные аксиомы, не являвшиеся для меня новостью. Об этом мне рассказали там, где готовили ко всему происходящему. Дэнни сообщил еще несколько мелочей, которые был обязан озвучить. Все сказанное я на автомате пропустила через себя, но нового не узнала. Серьезно, ну какой дурак может не знать, что без приличной экипировки ночью на улицу лучше не соваться? Сожрут и косточек не оставят. Зато… Зато! Для подготовленного бойца ночь — лучшее время для охоты, самое азартное время, к тому же.

Комната мне тоже досталась простая до оскомины. Ну никаких элементов декора, зато сваленное в кучу оружие как главный элемент обстановки. Пф-ф, ох уж эти мальчишки и их любовь к железкам! Но все же странно, что в доме только две комнаты. Где остальные жители? Я уверена, что они должны быть. И разве хозяин комнаты не рассердится, когда узнает, что я заняла его собственность. И тут мне на голову словно ведро холодной воды вылили. Последовавшие за этим мурашки по коже пробрались, кажется, к сердцу, покрыв и его заодно.  
— Дэнни… — позвала я неуверенно.  
— О-о-о! — с наигранным восторгом воскликнул тот. — Неужели я слышу в твоем голосе страх!  
— Вот еще! — фыркнула я и ласково добавила: — Просто чтобы прояснить: Дэнни, дорогой, мне плевать на страх.  
— Однако ты хотела что-то спросить.  
— Да, верно… Хозяин дома, он ведь не… не вернется, да? Поэтому я здесь?  
— Разумеется, — спокойно кивнул мой гид. — А тебе разве обещали напарника?  
— Э… Не помню, чтобы мне вообще говорили об этом.  
— Каждому миру нужен герой, — поучительным тоном сообщил Дэнни. — Знаешь откуда берутся герои? Из той дыры, откуда ты приползла. И либо ты будешь достаточно осторожна и, ни во что не вляпавшись, завершишь свою миссию, чтобы благополучно вернуться домой героем, либо сдохнешь где-нибудь под толщей земли. Как тот, что был до тебя.  
— Не волнуйся за меня, Дэнни, — пропела я и, обогнав его, спустилась на первый этаж через люк. Да, на «дыру» я обиделась! И считаю, что имею право.

Сзади раздалось пренебрежительное фырканье. Ух, как же меня бесит его необоснованная агрессия в мою сторону! Вот черта с два я покажу свои опасения при нем! Хотя кажется, что даже волосы на голове зашевелились. Все это время я думала о человеке, который построил все это, как о живом. Мне казалось, что вот сейчас откроется дверь и войдет классический рыцарь с мечом наперевес. Вот только мне предстоит жить в чужом доме, где многое происходило, строились и рушились планы, мечты, возможно, схожие с моими, а потом резко прервалось все движение, вся жизнь. Когда погиб герой, где-то далеко в этом мире.

Я встряхнулась. Это, конечно, новость для меня, но вовсе не повод опускать лапки и дрожать от несуществующих призраков. Я стану героем для этого мира, хотя и жаль, что единственным.

Дэнни сказал, что все жители и мастера ушли из этого мира, как только он лишился героя. Наверное, теперь, когда здесь появилась я, мир снова наполнится жизнью, и мучиться в обществе этого несносного вредного гида не придется. Впрочем, оказалось, что предыдущий хозяин дома не любил чужих, поэтому для мастеров построил отдельный городок недалеко, за холмом.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, я кинула рюкзак в угол и принялась разгребать весь тот хлам, который мне достался, можно сказать, по наследству. Железяки, железяки, железяки, одни железяки. Не долго думая, я выкинула все это в окно. Для меня все равно бесполезно — слишком тяжело и громоздко. Еще в этих четырех стенах нашелся старый, основательно потрепанный временем сундук. Подняв покрытую паутиной крышку, я восхищенно выдохнула. Ну, здесь все-таки нашлось что-то полезное, тот парень был не безнадежен. На самом дне сундука блеснули яркие камешки, без сомнения драгоценные. Конечно, тут еще какие-то сваленные куски земли вместе с рудой, но ценность они представляют небольшую.

Заметив на дне что-то интересное, я залезла внутрь почти с головой, болтая ногами в воздухе. Кажется, это книга. Хм, возможно, магическая? Схватив находку, я разочарованно выдохнула, не почувствовав под пальцами ни крупицы магии. Записная книжка? Странно. Кажется, этот человек был даже и не слишком скучный, раз вел какие-то записи. Узнать наверняка можно, только прочитав. Угрызений совести я не ощутила, ведь, какой бы ни был этот герой, он давно истлел и не обидится. Нет, я не циничная. Просто любопытная. Ну, немного.

На личный дневник книжка не тянула. Предложения скупые, короткие, чисто мужские. Хотя я могу это понять. Когда ты — постоянно таскающийся по ночам неизвестно где герой, уделять много времени ведению дневника сложно. Я, например, терпеть не могу выводить все эти «Дорогой дневник…», но в детстве упорно выводила, считая, что эта фраза обязательна. Гораздо интереснее читать. И хотя в данном случае личных переживаний зомбак наплакал, ибо больше напоминает отчет, но и полезной информации много.

Например, между страниц я нашла несколько наполовину заполненных карт, для меня бесценных. А еще из обрывков автобиографии автора удалось составить примерный портрет жизни. Кажется, тот парень из того же теста, что и я. Был. Нда… Я печально вздохнула, поглаживая корешок записной книжки. Он тоже прибыл сюда за сражениями, у него тоже была цель, и он надеялся вернуться домой героем. Хотя, похоже, не кидался в омут с головой, действуя осторожно. Однако ему это не помогло.  
— Осваиваешься? — раздалось сзади сердитое шипение.  
— Вроде того, — хотя внутри дернувшись от испуга, я невозмутимо ответила, даже не поворачиваясь. Чего он подкрадывается! — Пожалуй, вещи прошлого хозяина я сохраню. Сундука мне не жалко, а выкидывать как-то нехорошо.

Дэнни скептично фыркнул.  
— И чего ты фыркаешь? — неожиданно вспылила я. — Между прочим, сам живешь в доме покойника на всем готовеньком!

Дэнни зло прищурился.  
— Да? Говоришь, будто все знаешь, да? — он начал наступать на меня, сжимая кулаки. Я хотела было рыпнуться, но гид сверкнул слишком свирепым взглядом. Дэнни оттеснил меня к стене так, что я уперлась в нее спиной, и бросил прямо в лицо:  
— А ты не думала, что это и мой дом тоже? Не думала, что у меня не настолько кривые руки, чтобы сидеть сложа лапки и ждать, пока в мир не заявится рыцарь и построит мне домик? — его голос, язвительный и злой, ударил в уши, заставляя сжиматься.  
— Дэнни, я тебя обидела? — тихо спросила я.

Он как будто бы пришел в себя, отшатнулся и, вернув на лицо маску безразличия, спокойно сказал:  
— Ну, не часто всякие девчонки сомневаются в моей несостоятельности.  
— О, Дэнни… — улыбнулась я. А он понял, что я поняла. И стушевался.  
— И нечего улыбаться, — буркнул, отвернувшись.  
— Так значит, дом вы строили вместе? — решила я не развивать шуточную тему.  
— Угу.

Я улыбнулась шире. А ведь оказывается, мой ядовитый и ледяной сосед не такая уж и гадость. В душе он просто одуванчик.  
— Все ресурсы, какие найдешь, — вернул он себе сухость в голос, — можешь использовать на свое усмотрение. Полдня уже прошло, но так как убежище у тебя есть, спешить ни к чему.

Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, а я присела возле сундука, все еще удерживая на губах глупую улыбочку. Так. Вещички можно разобрать и позже. Из того, что может мне пригодиться, здесь, кажется, только драгоценные камни, их я пристрою позже, и карты. Их я забрала с собой. Аккуратно сложила вещи обратно в сундук, захлопнула крышку и плюхнулась на кровать. Сегодня стоит озаботиться экипировкой на первое время, ночью лучше отдохнуть, а вот завтра… Завтра я ввяжусь в авантюру.

Я подскочила и с этими мыслями я выпорхнула в третью комнату в доме. Точнее, не совсем комнату. Что-то вроде кухни с выходом во двор и пристройку мастерской. Хм, кухня это неплохо. Близится время ужина, а я последний раз ела ранним утром, перед отправкой сюда.

Сначала я хотела, проанализировав содержимое шкафов с продуктами, сготовить что-то быстренькое и простое, но тут обонятельные рецепторы уловили потрясающий аромат. Прямо с улицы меня окутал будоражащий желудок запах. Кажется, я умру не от зомби, а захлебнувшись слюной. Я, как под гипнозом, вышла во двор.  
— М-м-м, мясо… — протянула облизываясь. — Шашлычок…  
— Не помню, чтобы звал тебя присоединиться, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни.  
— Ты все равно один столько не съешь! — обвинительно ткнула я в него пальцем. Но все-таки мой сосед состоятельный, удивительно! Дом построил, ужин приготовил — красота!  
— Ладно, — «сдался» он, хотя я догадалась, что гид и так планировал меня угостить, — только ты мне поможешь.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулась я.

Следующие полчаса гид активно мною командовал, и я послушно собирала нам приправу и зелень. Это довольно полезно, к слову. Я довольно много узнала о флоре этого мира, рано или поздно в этом все равно пришлось бы разбираться. Параллельно я расспрашивала Дэнни о зельях и эликсирах, компонентами которых могли являться эти растения. Он с довольным видом все объяснял, ударяясь в долгие повествования. Теорию мне в голову, конечно, вбили. Но тетрадочки с конспектами, где они? А ходячая энциклопедия с опытом — вот она.

Даже когда ужин наконец сготовили и перебазировались в дом за стол, беседа не прекратилась. Ее нарушали только стук приборов и наше жевание.  
— А зачем тебе все это знать?  
— Как зачем? Каждая девушка — немножко ведьма, — тонко улыбнулась я, похлопывая по спине поперхнувшегося Дэнни. — А каждая уважающая себя ведьма должна варить зелья.  
— Теперь понятно, — сипло проговорил он, — почему прошлый «герой» не уважал зелья. «Ни к чему мне всякие травки!» — передразнил он того парня.

Я смутилась. Неудобно как-то, он все-таки погиб.  
— Это он зря, — все равно важно кивнула. — Но на самом деле я бы послушала, даже если бы не собиралась ничего варить. Узнать что-то новое всегда интересно, а ты прекрасно рассказываешь.

Он странно посмотрел на меня, как-то недоверчиво, подозрительно, и почему-то быстро засобирался.  
— Тебе еще оружие мастерить и защиту, так что давай.  
— А… — я хотела спросить, остались ли от старого хозяина какие-то волшебные вещи. Шанс мал, он, похоже, предпочитал железки, как и большинство мальчишек, но вдруг. Но я не успела. Дэнни быстро собрал посуду и вышел во двор, наверное, чтобы скинуть пищевые остатки в яму с перегноем для червей.

Хм, а я-то посчитала, что налаживание контакта будет идти по прямой и ровной дорожке. Случайно вырвался легкий вздох. Ну что ж, Дэнни имеет право на своих тараканов, а у меня и правда еще дела.

Что меня действительно огорчило: погибший парень не собирал звезд. И это не метафора. Как будущий маг, я еще в своем мире изучила эти волшебные явления. И звезды с неба здесь падали по несколько раз за ночь. Они весьма полезны для магов, и, похоже, именно поэтому тот парень их не хранил. Для любителей острых штук звездочки бесполезны. «Эх, — мечтательно вздохнула я, — вот бы мне кто-нибудь звездочку с неба достал». Перед внутренним взором моментально материализовался Дэнни. Тьфу ты! Я помотала головой. Я здесь не для этого и звезды соберу себе сама.

А пока я провела учет всех найденных драгоценных камней, напевая под нос: «Лучшие друзья девушек — это бриллиа-анты…» Алмазов, конечно, слишком мало. На посох не хватит, жаль, но этого ожидать и не стоило. Зато нашлась приличная горсть изумрудов. На неплохое оружие сгодится. От такого богатого улова, на лице расцветала улыбка. Ура, скоро-скоро я смогу испытать это прекрасное чувство оттока маны и яркого заклинания, пронзающего пространство.

Обычно на сбор драгоценных камней уходили недели, а сейчас у меня такой запас! Спасибо погибшему парню, пусть Святые земли будут ему пухом. Изготовление посоха требует много времени и само по себе довольно шумное, поэтому я отложила его до утра, приготовив все необходимое. Что касается защиты, тут печально. Все выкованные элементы мне велики и годятся только на переплавку, а зачарованной одежды и вовсе нет. Решено! Первым делом навестить в пещерах мертвых древних магов, а я точно знаю, что они там есть, и ограбить их на предмет зачарованных тряпок. А чуть позже, когда встану на ноги, наведаюсь в джунгли, там можно раздобыть материалы для полноценного костюмчика.

Определившись с дальнейшими действиями, я решилась спать. Поздно уже, комнату тепло освещают только факелы на стенах, а глаза уже слипаются. Мне стоит перестраиваться под иной режим — спать поменьше. Со здешней энергетикой это вполне возможно. Зевнув, я зашла в главную комнату пожелать Дэнни спокойной ночи. Он все еще бодрствовал, сидя за столом с одинокой свечкой, высокой кружкой и какими-то бумажками.

На меня он отреагировал сдержанно, но без неодобрения. И то хлеб. Я, приветливо ему улыбнувшись, ушла к себе и наконец завалилась спать, отвернувшись к стенке.

Весь следующий день я пропадала кое-где и кое-как. Облазила пещеры и ближайшие окрестности дома, нашла Тимку, так у нас прозвали мертвого одичавшего мага, который кидался на людей. Как и планировала, забрала его шляпу, с широкими полями, остроконечную — в самый раз для мага. Как раз в этой шляпе я и ввалилась в дом, чувствуя ужасную гордость за свои подвиги. Руки ужасно саднили — монстры пару раз смогли достать и слегка цапнуть, а пальцы и ноги заплетались, все-таки я порядком устала.  
— И что это за маскарад? — насмешливо спросил Дэнни, встречая меня.  
— А ты специально вышел — меня встретить? — невинно похлопала я глазами. Скинув рюкзак на пол, я прошла к стулу и с удовольствием опустилась на него. Фух… Как же приятно отдохнуть после такого длинного похода.  
— Ну, вообще-то близится закат, — скрестив руки на груди, сообщил очевидное гид.  
— …жизни моей, — невесело пошутила я, но, заметив его лицо, улыбнулась. — Волнуешься?  
— Вот еще! — фыркнул он. — Просто привыкать к новому «герою», — на этом слове он скорчил рожицу, — не лучшее удовольствие.  
— А ко мне ты, значит привык? — допытывалась я. Возможно, стоило остановиться, но мне уж очень хотелось его поддразнить.  
— Типа того, — не поддался тот. Но тут же с любопытством поинтересовался: — Как поход? Ну, кроме этой уродливой шляпы.  
— Неплохо, я почти накопила алмазов на самый мощный посох, — победно улыбнулась я, проигнорировав «уродливую шляпу». — Кстати, хотела спросить. Зачем нужны вот эти кристальные сердечки? Нам рассказывали только, что это секрет мира. Что еще за секрет?

Я вытащила из кармана этот самый кристалл в форме сердца, отливающий розовым цветом. Во взгляде Дэнни блеснуло что-то странное, почти хищное, едва не заставившее меня отодвинуться.  
— Чтобы использовать, сожми в кулаке. Они увеличат твое здоровье, болевой порог и живучесть. Они своеобразные сталагмиты этого мира, поэтому и считаются секретными. Считай, получила бонусную витаминку. Давай, сожми.

Я послушно сжала кулак, и кристалл в форме сердечка легко раскрошился в моей ладони. Ощущение… незабываемое. Исчезла усталость и тяжесть, я словно помолодела на пару лет. Гид равнодушно наблюдал за этим, а потом безэмоционально посоветовал:  
— Найди таких побольше, это залог твоей безопасности.

А потом он отошел, как будто потеряв интерес ко мне, нашему разговору и вообще всему, запер двери на несколько крепких засовов и коротким «до завтра» окончил нашу вечернюю беседу. Ушел.

У меня даже слова в горле застряли. Вот так просто взял и ушел? Восторг от первого боевого дня слетел под порывом ветра абсолютного равнодушия. А ведь сначала казалось, что он меня ждал. Захотелось бросить все и тоже отправиться спать, но, увы, эту роскошь себе позволить нельзя. Необходимо как можно быстрее набрать ресурсов, чтобы подготовиться к угрозам извне. А что они непременно возникнут уж очень скоро, сомнению не подлежит. Хотя я с удовольствием полежала бы следующие пять часов в кровати, понаблюдала бы деревянный потолок и подумала бы, отчего сама ворочу нос от достижения своей цели. Ленивой я никогда не была, так что дело явно не в этом. На ум приходила всего одна разумная причина, даже слишком разумная и всезнающая, на мой взгляд. Эх, и что бы я без этой причины делала? А наверное, не рассиживалась сейчас бы в доме и отправилась бы дальше исследовать запретные территории!

Решительно поднявшись, я выскочила из дома, страстно желая найти какого-нибудь зомби и кровожадно прибить посохом. Даже без магии. Просто — хрясь — и расколошматить череп вдребезги. Разумеется, я не стала делать ничего подобного, все-таки я не зря выбрала специальность «маг» — любила выполнять все чисто и красиво. Однако сейчас ни первое, ни второе определения меня не устраивали. Хотелось спрыгнуть в бездну. А почему бы, собственно, и нет?


	3. Глава 2

Бешеное сердце колотится о ребра, волнение играет на нервах, как на струнах старенькой гитары. Я рывком достала из рюкзака все карты погибшего рыцаря. Кое-какие зарисовки я уже успела сделать и сама, однако сейчас необходимо несколько иное… Ага! Нашла! Я подсветила пожелтевшую бумагу факелом, одновременно отправляя в подволакивающего конечности в моем направлении мертвеца слабенькую магическую ракету. Так-так, я нашла пальцем место, разительно отличающееся ландшафтом от всего остального. Погибший парень неплохо подмечал суть вещей на бумаге, и, судя по небрежным штрихам, здесь находится разрушенная крепость или что-то вроде. Наземная часть совсем небольшая, однако вниз проведена неровная дрожащая линия — подземный ход. Линия прерывается в нескольких метрах, если переводить в реальные размеры, а значит, он туда не лазил. Рядом жирным шрифтом выведена пометка: «Не спускаться до окончательной победы! Моментально придет крышка!» Какой такой победы? Я фыркнула. Стоит сходить посмотреть, что там. Подземный лаз манит запретной темнотой и опасностью.

Я решила все-таки вернуться в дом ненадолго, чтобы выпить зелье скорости, которое успела приготовить на днях, и захватить еще пару мелочей. Карту я решила оставить, места в рюкзаке мало, а расположение таинственной крепости я перерисовала к себе.

Путь оказался не из легких. Несмотря на быстроту, приходилось считаться с мертвецами, прущими из-под земли, и бесконечными демоническими глазами. То и дело я делала остановки, чтобы подзарядиться магической энергией, оклематься от послезельевой болезни — лекарства и мановые тоники приходилось глотать только так. И все время не оставляло чувство, что меня кто-то преследует, наблюдает издали. И нет, это ощущение — явно не вестник появления божественной части тела — Глаза, а что-то другое, более приземленное и реальное.

Но все это перестало меня занимать, как только на горизонте показались очертания древнего строения. Поднажав, я дошла до открытого входа с колоннами из розового кирпича, крышей, напоминающей храмовую, и довольно большим количеством ступенек. Последнее не особенно порадовало, но я справилась. Потом решила немножко передохнуть и присела прямо на последнюю ступеньку.  
— Прошу вас, незнакомка, не надо. Вы лишь погубите себя, — раздался хриплый старческий голос у меня над ухом. От неожиданности я подпрыгнула и тут же вскочила, оборачиваясь и вскидывая посох. Но, хотя в этом мире внешность и бывает обманчива, вид говорившего заставил меня приостановиться. Передо мной стоял бомж. Ну да, этакий старик в рубище, весь заросший и пахнущий как-то совсем не по-людски.  
— А? — переспросила я.  
— Вы слишком слабы, чтобы одолеть мое проклятье. Возвращайтесь, когда наберете силу.

Его изнуренный и усталый вид как будто кричал о том, что он не ел целую неделю и мучился бессонницей. Бледная кожа висела на худом теле, как старое платье. Седые клоки волос торчали во все стороны, придавая старику жутковатый вид. Взгляд шарил вокруг в поисках кого-то, но останавливался на мне, и глаза разочарованно прикрывались. Однако в глубине его зрачков пряталось что-то непонятное, несущее неопределенную угрозу, от которой по спине бегали мурашки, старик как будто прятал под своим ущербным видом иронию?.. В этом мире не бывает бомжей и бездомных.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я собираюсь снимать ваше проклятие? — немного обиженно уточнила я. Однако осознав, как грубо это прозвучало, исправилась: — В смысле, вы правы, я сейчас не в лучшей форме, но обещаю, что не забуду вашей просьбы, — тот факт, что он ни о чем меня не просил, сразу же усомнившись в способностях, я решила великодушно забыть. — Вообще-то я пришла, чтобы осмотреть внутренние подвалы, там наверняка найдется что-то для меня.  
— Победи моего хозяина, и я обеспечу тебе проход в темницу, — невозмутимо сказал старик.  
— Думаю, проход и так открыт, — улыбнулась я. Кажется, он хочет стребовать услугу ни за что. За горизонтом тем временем начал разворачиваться во всей красе рассвет. Я и не заметила, как прошагала всю ночь, не удивительно, что так устала.  
— Я не могу пустить вас, пока вы не освободите меня от проклятья, — терпеливо повторил старик. Я устало закатила глаза, он не казался таким уж суровым противником. На его дряблом посеревшем лице ни отражалось ни грамма эмоций, все свои реплики он выдавливал однотонно и заученно.

Я молча обошла его, наблюдая за реакцией. Ничего. Он только следил равнодушно за моими действиями одними глазами. Я отошла. Толкнула дверь внутрь. Ноль реакции. Все еще стараясь не выпускать старика из виду, я подошла к бездонному проходу, который не только оказался открытым, но настолько широким, что перепрыгнуть его у меня не хватило бы сил.

Я присела на краешке, наконец забыв про чудака-бомжа. Мало ли, что этот сумасшедший мелет там! Я в шаге от великого открытия! И как-то вылетели из головы жирные пометки на карте того погибшего парня…

Я оттолкнулась и спрыгнула вниз. Сердце ухнуло в бездну на миг. …И я повисла над обрывом, вися в чьей-то крепкой хватке. Я подняла голову. Мою руку крепко сжимал Дэнни. Гид явно не собирался меня отпускать, хотя его лицо покраснело, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Еще бы, я все-таки не пушинка.  
— Ч-что? Зачем? Как ты тут?.. И… Отпусти меня немедленно! — наконец оформила я мысленную кашу в правильную фигуру.  
— Ага, щаз! — сквозь зубы прошипел тот. — Бегу и спотыкаюсь!

Моя ладошка заскользила, и в глазах Дэнни промелькнул страх. Или мне показалось? Да, наверное. А гид тем временем начал поднимать меня обратно, справлялся с трудом, однако не выпустил. И, едва я ощутила твердый кирпич под ногами, Дэнни принялся шипеть.  
— Куда ты полезла? М-м? Скажи мне, пожалуйста, куда ты собралась сунуть свой нос? И главное, зачем?! Приключений захотелось?! Да ты! Да я…

Он махнул рукой. Надо отдать ему должное, за всю эту гневную тираду он ни разу не оскорбил меня и не повысил голос, хотя, видят покровители Святых земель, ему хотелось.  
— А ты! — он внезапно повернулся к старикашке, все это время молча наблюдавшего за нами. — Ты что делал? Почему не выполнял свои обязанности? Почему не вдолбил в голову этой авантюристке нужных сведений? Почему не отговорил?

Судя по всему, гид прекрасно знал, что ничего путного тот не ответит, однако на него орал, не сдерживаясь. Видимо, решил слить всю злость. А в глазах старика мне почудилась на секунду усмешка? снисхождение?  
— А что случилось-то? — тихо спросила я, когда Дэнни выговорился. Гид мрачно вздохнул.  
— Доставай свое зеркало.  
— А?  
— Ага! Зеркало для перемещений доставай. Дома расскажу.  
— А может сейчас?

Гид почти зарычал, меня тряхнуло. Ужасно злит этот его командный тон, но, похоже, случилось что-то и вправду страшное. Вообще-то, насколько знаю, он не может так далеко отходить от рабочего места. Только сейчас я заметила, как дрожат у него руки — последствия отлучки? Быть может, и правда стоит скорее домой? И это не потому, что я его послушалась!

Реальность поплыла, и мы с Дэнни оказались дома. Гид раздраженно опустился на стул и закрыл лицо руками, будто пытаясь умыться воздухом. Он нахмурился и перевел взгляд на меня. Все это время я молчала, хотя наружу рвалась дикая концентрация возмущения. Он обещал рассказать, значит, расскажет.  
— Давай договоримся, — тихо, но с угрозой начал он, — ты не будешь торопиться, будешь перестраховываться и беречь себя. Этот мир редко требует играть по правилам, но если требует — будь добра соблюдать их!  
— Э-э-э… — пролепетала я от такой эмоциональной тирады. — В целом, посыл понятен, но не мог бы ты объяснить, что конкретно произошло возле той крепости?  
— Те подземелья, в которые ты пыталась пролезть — древние темницы. Скажи, ты что, не слушала, что говорил тебе тот старик у входа?  
— Ну… я подумала…  
— Индюк тоже думал! Он не зря убеждал тебя сначала набраться сил и снять с него проклятие.  
— Да-да, — нетерпеливо перебила я. — Про его хозяина и бла-бла-бла. Скажи лучше, что было бы, если бы ты меня не вытащил.

Я быстро осмелела, игнорируя его попытки выглядеть сурово и отчитывать меня. Неа. Теперь мы в безопасности, так что предаваться самобичеванию смысла нет. Просто сделать выводы и избегать таких ошибок в дальнейшем. А вот, что такое страшное и ужасное мне грозило, узнать хотелось бы.

А еще, честно говоря, слушая, как гид читает мне нотации, становилось немножко приятно. Все-таки сухарь, не сухарь, а волнуется, вон, даже на край мира дошел. И пускай, его тон далек от приятного, главное — уверенность, что это он затеял не просто так.  
— Тебя моментально убил бы Хранитель. Это что-то вроде очень-очень злой собаки на цепи. Едва подойдешь поближе — растерзает, — судя по его зловещей интонации, он пытался рассказать мне «страшилку», чтобы не вздумала больше туда соваться. — С другой стороны, это быстрая смерть. Ты бы даже не почувствовала.  
— Б-р-р, — я передернулась для вида. На самом деле, я не явилась бы в этот мир кандидатом в герои, если бы пугалась таких вот фразочек. Но нужно же напоминать, что я слабая и хрупкая!  
— Диплом у нее с отличием! — бормотал Дэнни себе под нос. — Чему вас там вообще учат!

Вообще-то такие подробности миров нам не раскрывали сознательно. С инструкцией в нескольких томах героями бы становились кто попало.

Гид еще немного поворчал, а потом погнал меня спать, словно опасаясь, что я, как непослушный подросток, сбегу из дома во все тяжкие. Что ж, есть еще завтра, полное времени и непеределанных дел. Так что заснула я прямо в дорожной одежде, свалившись на заправленную кровать, даже не дождавшись пока Дэнни выйдет.

Утро ударило по нервным окончаниям бурной мыслительной деятельностью, так что я откинула одеяло, удивившись, что вчера все же достала его из шкафа, накинула куртку, которую долго не могла найти (хоть убей, не помню, как снимала вчера), и вылетела из дома по срочным делам.

Скелеты в пещерах под холмом радовали меня своими зубастыми улыбками, а летучие мыши — предсмертным писком. Хороший день, неплохо начался! Удача улыбалась мне сегодня своей вставной челюстью, и удалось найти несколько комплектов дорогого оружия. Мне оно ни к чему, но можно продать. В городке вновь появились те, кто охотно торговался со мною, продавцы с радостью возвращались в этот мир, когда здесь появился новый активный вихрь, то есть я.

Не все из них симпатичные личности, но товары, предлагаемые в их лавках, для меня незаменимы. Также довольно полезной оказалась девушка с медицинским образованием. Странно, но почему-то в такие миры в качестве медиков берут только девушек. Нужно будет заскочить к ней сегодня. Не скажу, что мы стали подругами, но периодически встречались у нее дома поболтать. Дружбе мешала ее всегдашнее желание тонко нагрубить, связанное с врожденной раздражительностью. Но это ли проблемы…

Ловко увернувшись от дротика, смазанного ядом, я осторожно осмотрела нажимную плиту, умело и хитро скрытую от беглого взгляда. Осторожно подковырнув ее ножом, я сломала механизм и сунула плиту в рюкзак, осталось только сломать саму ловушку. Ее тоже хотелось бы забрать с собой. Дэнни саркастично описывал такие мои желания метким «все в дом», но я не обращала внимания. Буду возводить оборонную линию со рвами и полосой ловушек.

Гораздо сложнее увернуться от падающих сверху здоровенных булыжников, как раз один такой со свистом рассек воздух, задев меня краешком. Но уже от этого касания у меня больно заныло плечо и, наверное, появилась здоровая ссадина. Вот черт! Я ведь не тот здоровый рыцарь, этот камешек меня сплющит в блинчик и не заметит. Больно. Но я упорно закинула на выступ у потолка веревку и полезла осматривать механизм. Вдруг там тоже найдется что-то полезное!

Ноги вяло волочились за вечным источником проблем — мозгом. Все тело ныло и стонало от усталости и мелких увечий. Тратить запасы зелий не хотелось, да и магическая энергия почти закончилась. Из прохладного, но абсолютно пустого воздуха не удавалось вытянуть ни капли маны. Еще пару поворотов, и домой. Дав себе это неопределенное обещание, тем самым заключив сделку с вымотавшимся организмом, я в очередной раз свернула на развилке, перебравшись через каменный выступ… и застыла. В паре десятков метров от меня стены и потолок украшали балки шахты — верный признак неплохого улова.

Однако радоваться и вообще дышать мешало сидевшее чуть слева существо. Двинешься — заметит. Блестящая кожа, отливающая сине-зеленым, большие глаза и крайне хищные пристрастия в еде. Я максимально тихо попыталась двинуться в сторону шахты, но не вышло. Саламандра моментально повернулась в мою сторону и, издав какой-то торжествующий «ням», плюнула в меня. Это подвергло мои рефлексы серьезной атаке; я шустро откатилась в сторону, одновременно выпуская посохом переливающуюся ракету. На лбу выступил пот. Я сейчас не в лучшем состоянии для боя с таким противником.

Саламандры — очень красивые и редкие животные. Наряду с пресноводными раками и ракушечниками они обитают в сырых областях пещер. Интересен факт, что во всей сети миров не было еще такого мира, в котором все эти три вида существовали одновременно. Вот я и выяснила, что конкретно в этом водятся саламандры. Честно говоря, желанием узнать второй вид местной редкости существа я совсем не горела.

Саламандра тем временем все плевалась в меня, выражая свое неуважение и медленно подбираясь ближе. Плевки, пока не достигающие цели, шипели на камнях. Вряд ли этот яд убьет мгновенно, но ощущения не из приятных. Мои атаки тоже не отличались продуктивностью; пара ожогов на коже — вот и весь результат. Раззадоренное болью существо теперь, похоже, всерьез решило меня сожрать.

Главное добраться до шахт, главное добраться. Там есть дверь, крепкая, не вечная, но дверь. Обычно комнаты в шахтах имеют стены не со всех сторон, но времени, пока саламандра будет искать другой вход или плеваться в древесину, должно хватить.

И я пыталась продвинуться к цели, но мешала постоянная необходимость уворачиваться. В какой-то момент ошибусь и… С-с-с! Я зашипела от боли. Плевок прожег плечо, как раз то, которое недавно подправил булыжник. Хорошо, что эта рука не рабочая, однако теперь я мало соображала от расплывающегося изображения. Рука повисла плетью. В отчаянной попытке я двинула подобравшейся совсем близко саламандре посохом по голове. Ух, надеюсь, искры у нее посыпались!

Пока животное мотало головой, мне удалось проскочить в шахту и захлопнуть дверь. Там я поскорее метнулась к сундуку и забрала оттуда все, даже не глядя. Деревянная дверь уже начала шипеть под кислотными плевками саламандры, так то я сочла за благо, закончив здесь все свои дела, исчезнуть.  
— Дэнни! — крикнула прямо с порога. — Я дома!  
— Это я и так заметил, — саркастично сказал гид прямо мне на ухо. Я подпрыгнула. Он стоял прямо у меня за спиной, видимо, не ожидавший моего внезапного появления.  
— Дэнни, у меня кое-что есть! — сделав большие глаза, прошептала я.  
— Что-то определенно есть… — пробормотал он, оглядывая меня.  
— Тьфу ты!

Игнорируя его замечания, я начала рыться в рюкзаке. Однако Дэнни почему-то прервал меня, втащив в комнату и усадив на стул.  
— Спятила? У тебя же ожоги на теле и, кажется, кровотечение. Быстро шуруй к Кейт!  
— Дэнни, да это пустяки, правда! — отмахнулась я и зашипела, неловко дернув плечом. Дэнни тут же заметил и в его взгляде промелькнуло искреннее беспокойство. Вот это действительно приятно. Однако как бы он меня на плечо не закинул и не поволок к медсестре!  
— Дэнни! Стой, я выпью зелье, хорошо? — я вытащила пузырек. — Не надо меня к Кейт тащить. Я справлюсь, честно!

Дэнни вздохнул, принимая меня, как неуправляемую стихию, но проследил, чтобы я все выпила. Покончив с помехами, я снова зарылась в рюкзак. Наконец откопав нужные вещи, попросила:  
— Закрой глаза.  
— Это плохая идея…

Однако гид все-таки послушался. Правда, его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме скептицизма.  
— Та-дам! — пропела я, вытягивая руки вперед. Дэнни открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, уставившись на мои ладони. В них призывно поблескивали три кристальных сердца.  
— Ну и что? — процедил гид сквозь зубы. От неожиданности я опешила, улыбка сползла с лица. Не на такую реакцию я рассчитывала.  
— Как что? — переспросила я. — Эти три кристалла я дарю тебе! Чтобы у тебя тоже была своя витаминка!

В глазах у него на долю секунды мелькнуло что-то голодное и злое, но затем он снова закрыл глаза, словно чтобы прервать зрительный контакт, и глубоко вздохнул. На его лице проступила улыбка, но какая-то совсем грустная. А в глазах что-то взрослое, будто он улыбается ребенку.  
— Я не смогу это принять, Вита, — и прежде, чем я успела возразить, продолжил: — Я не герой. Эта привилегия не для меня. Если бы у гида были бы те же возможности, что и у героя, думаешь, много было бы желающих стать героем?  
— То есть…  
— Смотри, — он аккуратно взял у меня один кристалл и со всех сил сжал кулак, потом разжал. Контуры кристалла впились в ладонь и ставили следы в форме сердца, но сам кристалл не сломался. Дэнни положил его обратно в мою ладонь. Мне показалось, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не швырнуть его об стену, настолько застывшим казалось его лицо. Я стояла, словно продуваемая всеми ветрами, и не знала, что сказать. Просто молчала. А когда гид резко вышел из комнаты, ничего даже не сказав, просто опустилась на стул. Почему так? Хочу как лучше, а получается…

От раздражения я передернула плечами и тут же поморщилась от боли. Совсем забыла об этом, зелье ведь еще не полностью подействовало. Надо бы все-таки сходить к медсестре, заодно и продать все бесполезные находки. Но идти никуда не хотелось. Ноги все еще устало ныли, а настроение и вовсе провалилось в ад.

Но пришлось сжать зубы и все-таки направить стопы к холму, за которым погибший герой построил городок мастеров. Кристальные сердца я бросила на кровать, как какой-то бесполезный мусор. Я не знала, что с ними делать. Когда добывала их, думала о… Понятно, о ком. На душе становилось теплее, а сейчас… Использовать самой? И станет так тошно, что всякое отравление покажется пустяком. Выкинуть? Жалко. Может, продать? Это неплохая мысль, к сожалению, посетила меня, когда я почти дошла. Возвращаться не хотелось. Может, в другой раз.

В городке меня ожидаемо подлечили, разумеется, не за бесплатно. Но по сравнению с остальными моими тратами прайс-лист у медсестры — почти пустяк. Теперь плечо совсем не беспокоило, и, что мне еще больше нравилось в медицине этого мира, никаких рекомендаций типа: «Пару дней не беспокоить» — не последовало. Я радостно переходила от одной лавки к другой то пожимая плечами, то делая забавные круговые движения.

Денег удалось выручить довольно много, что позволило пополнить запасы целебных эликсиров. Обратно я решила пройтись пешком, а так как уже стемнело, удалось собрать несколько упавших с неба звезд. Весьма кстати. Часть уйдет на расширение границ запасов маны, а часть — зачарую и подвешу под потолок. На потолок?.. В голову пришла неожиданная и любопытная мысль. Я задумалась, поворачивая ее и так, и эдак. Весело подпрыгнув от радости, я запустила волшебную ракету в несколько ошеломленного моей неправильностью зомби и достала магическое зеркало. Миг — и я дома. Быстрее, быстрее, воплощать задумку в жизнь. До утра должна успеть.

Солнце застало меня во дворе. Там я провела и всю ночь, рядом с печью, наковальней и запасами железных слитков. Ух, все-таки работа кузнеца — мужская, мне даже с помощью магии не удавалось делать это с легкость. Постоянно работа норовила пойти не по той дорожке. К утру руки мелко дрожали, и я с трудом держала даже пустую кружку от зелья ночного зрения. Так, осталось только пройти в дом и дождаться Дэнни. Надеюсь, хоть теперь его реакция окажется такой, как я ожидаю. Если дурацкие законы опять испортят мне сюрприз, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Усевшись за стол, я нетерпеливо ерзала, дожидаясь, пока Дэнни поднимется. В конце концов! Сколько можно спать! Тот факт, что рассвет еще только занялся, меня мало интересовал. Солнышко ведь уже оторвалось от горизонта? Значит, пора вставать! Я нервно стреляла глазами от двери в комнату гида до больших напольных часов. Недавно приволокла их из шахт.

Наконец дверь скрипнула и открылась, Дэнни, зевая, добрел до стола.  
— Ты чего так рано? Мне вот снилось, что на меня смотрят прямо сквозь стену и сверлят, сверлят глазами.

Он снова зевнул, а я с трудом удерживалась, чтобы не потрясти его за плечи. Ну, когда же он почувствует? Дэнни разлепил глаза и встретился взглядом со мной. Сон с него слетел, как паутина со стен, и гид выдал:  
— Не понял?

Я наконец перестала сдерживать широкую улыбку и наслаждалась некоторой потерянностью на его лице. Дэнни секунды прислушивался, попытался даже принюхаться к собственным ощущениям.  
— Как ты?.. Что ты?..

Я хихикнула. Ну слава покровителям Святой земли! Наконец все пошло, как задумано.  
— Я развесила кристаллы по всей территории дома. Теперь они влияют на определенную площадь, а не людей. И эта площадь — весь наш дом, двор и даже клочок улицы. Здорово я придумала, да?  
— А…  
— Конечно, если немного отойти от дома, эффект теряется, но это неважно, ведь ты почти все время тут.

Дэнни неуверенно улыбнулся. Он как-то недоверчиво смотрел на меня и наконец спросил вслух:  
— Но… зачем?  
— Что значит «зачем»? — не поняла я. — Чтобы, несмотря ни на что, у тебя все равно была витаминка!  
— Вита… — Дэнни совсем растерялся, а я отметила, каким тоном он произнес мое имя. Приятно. И забавно, «Вита» — сокращение от витаминки. — Спасибо, конечно…  
— Неа, — погрозила я ему пальцем. — Нутром я чувствую «но», а его быть не должно. Себе кристаллов я еще найду.

Дэнни смотрел странным взглядом. Да, в нем благодарность с щепоткой подозрительности — это то, чего я ожидала, но что-то еще не давало покоя. Смутная тоска в этом взгляде.  
— Дэнни, все хорошо?  
— Конечно, — открыто улыбнулся он. — Конечно, все хорошо!

Я не стала его тормошить, хотя и слизню понятно, что такой ответ — не самая успешная попытка притвориться. Гидом быть нелегко, наверное. Да чего уж там! Возиться с таким неугомонным ураганом, как я, — вот высший пилотаж такой профессии.


	4. Глава 3

Следующие несколько дней мы провели на удивление спокойно. Я как всегда немало времени проводила в поисках древних ценностей, однако старалась почаще бывать дома. Внутренний уют я решительно взяла в свои женские руки. Прикупила симпатичные обои у маляра в городке, у него же прихватила недорогие краски и инструменты, принявшись облагораживать наш дом. Дэнни вяло сопротивлялся, но я прекрасно видела, что это только для проформы. Все его оценивающие взгляды, которые он бросал на мою работу, когда думал, что я не смотрю, я отслеживала. И удовлетворение, мелькавшее в глазах, меня весьма радовало.

Вообще-то гид даже предложил свою помощь! И несмотря на свою обыкновенную привычку делать такую работу самостоятельно, я приняла его предложение. Делать ремонт вместе оказалось невероятно весело, даже учитывая мое бесконечное ворчание на Дэнни. А справились мы просто замечательно по моим самым скромным оценкам. Наш маленький домик дышал свежестью жизни. Последними штрихами стали мои покупки пары диковинок у странствующего торговца, заходившего на днях. Его передвижная лавка — прямо кладезь всякой экзотики, чем я и воспользовалась. Кто-то может сказать, что я трачу слишком много денег на всякую ерунду, но это не так. Обстановка, в которой обитаешь день за днем, невероятно важна! Да и к тому же, я довольно активно вела торговлю ценными, но мне совершенно ненужными вещами. Чего только стоила эта темная руда, излучающая матовый фиолетовый блеск, которую я находила в остатках гигантского глаза, бывало, прилетавшего к нам на огонек.

Сегодняшняя ночь тоже обещала быть прибыльной. Я специально вышла из дома вечером, чтобы к закату подойти к джунглям. Ночные заросли — редкая красота; она привлекает своей таинственностью и едва различимыми контурами угрозы, которая нависает над не подготовившимся заранее путником. Главное не заблудиться в такой тьме и суметь зафиксировать на бумаге все свои открытия. Я закрепила магический факел на ближайшем дереве. Зелье ночного зрения позволило различить длинный проход, прикрытый лианами, как шторками в стареньком продуктовом.

Я направилась сюда неспроста. Последнее время я все глубже изучала записи своего предшественника и все яснее понимала, что в его смерти есть некая загадка. В его записях оказалось больше эмоций, чем я полагала вначале; их лишь необходимо правильно распознать. Дрожащий почерк, клякса в неожиданном месте, прерывистые, спутанные, как клубок, мысли на бумаге. Я научилась различать его спокойный ровный почерк и явное волнение, заметки, написанные при ярком освещении по четкому плану и внезапные посреди ночи под бликом от пламени свечи. И все было не так гладко, как могло бы быть. Герои часто погибают, не дойдя до конца, но они редко предвидят свою смерть. Редко чувствуют, что вот-вот, сегодня или завтра настанет последний час. Это им… нам несвойственно. А тот парень как будто заранее подозревал, что умрет. Он не писал об этом прямо, но по уже вычисленным признакам я читала между строк.

И я пыталась понять, как же он погиб, что же такое нашел… Быть может, не справился с запланированной битвой. Нет… Если бы он не был в таковой уверен, то и не сунулся туда. Насколько я успела его узнать, он был еще большим перестраховщиком, чем я. Никуда не торопился, проверял все по семь раз. Но тогда что же? Неужели нашел нечто настолько притягательное, что не смог совладать с эмоциями и сунулся не глядя?

Мне хотелось разгадать тайну погибшего героя, и начать я решила с джунглей. Говорят, при смерти героя, на его последней начерченной карте растекается алый крест — в месте гибели. Найти бы ту карту… Сразу стали бы на лицо его последние находки и проложенные пути. Вот только карта захоронена там же, где и тот бедняга, а место смерти мне не известно. Тупик.

С шипением выдернув из руки застрявшее жало, я тут же полила рану зельем. Оно неприятно забурлило, стало больнее, но это сделать было необходимо. Сейчас бы найти какую-нибудь подземную речушку или озерцо… В джунглях с этим проблем никогда не было, и я, использовав некоторые приметы, быстро вышла на… хм. Несколько секунд я не могла понять, что произошло. Вместо воды в озере была несомненно кровь, даже ее сладковатый запах витал в воздухе, способный вызвать у неподготовленного новичка тошноту. Значит, Кровавая луна. Здесь, под землей, этого нельзя заметить никаким другим образом, кроме воды. Что ж, ничего, Кровавая луна в поле — не так уж и страшно, все равно двери не…

И тут у меня внутри все похолодело. Дерганными движениями я начала копаться в рюкзаке, руки дрожали. Всего одна причина не позволяла мне проводить Кровавые луны вне дома. И эта причина, ехидная, саркастичная, но такая весомая сейчас напомнила о себе. Наконец вспомнив, что зеркало у меня в кармане, я шагнула домой. На пару ударов сердца тело охватил ступор. Двери снесены с петель, внутри какой-то бардак, будто прошел ураган.  
— Дэнни?! — позвала я. Никто не отозвался. Я быстро заглянула во все комнаты, молясь всем покровителям этих земель не найти его тело. Потом выбежала на улицу, как была, в грязи с головы до ног, перемазанная кровью, своей и диких животных. Луна висела, как лезвие гильотины, прямо над головой. Полночи прошло, где же он?  
— Дэнни! — крикнула я на всю округу, игнорируя оживившиеся куски мяса. Распугать их парой магических ракет, да и все. Но где он может быть?! Скорее всего ему пришлось отступить на улицу, чтобы не загнать себя в тупик. Быть может, отправился в городок? Я накрутила там неплохую защиту для жителей, даже в Кровавую луну им не грозило ничего, достаточно было соблюдать несколько правил.

Но впустили ли его? Я не хотела думать о том, что увижу за холмом, если нет. Я бежала так быстро, как могла. Куда быстрее зомби, давно отставших, но все равно недостаточно, чтобы не отвлекаться на свистящих в воздухе монстров. На них уходило время. А мне, быть может, уже и некуда спешить. Я старательно гнала подобные мысли.

Но тут в уши ворвался знакомый голос. Сердце подпрыгнуло, будто сорвавшись с тарзанки, рухнув в обрыв. Жив! Я метнулась к небольшому овражеку, откуда доносился голос. Не уверена, но, кажется, это была ругань.  
— Дэнни! — позвала я, распугивая всех монстров вокруг парой эффективных заклинаний из посоха. Когда наконец смогла протолкнуться к укрытию, он отозвался:  
— Вита? Вот уж не ждал, — его положение отчаянно плохо, но даже в этой ситуации он умудрялся придавать голосу насмешливое звучание.  
— Думал, я тебя брошу! — я хотела преподнести это как риторический вопрос, но получилось только возмутиться.  
— Надеялся, — вздохнул гид, хватаясь за веревку, которую я ему бросила. Мне пришлось помочь ему вылезти, и, когда он перекатился по земле, стало видно, насколько хорошо его потрепали. Левый рукав пропитался кровью, клок волос вырван, кажется, вместе с куском кожи, на теле нет живого места — все в ссадинах и синяках.  
— Тебе… нужно к медсестре, — еле собралась с мыслями я. Когда смотрела, как он сжимает зубы от боли и старается лишний раз не дергаться, хотелось разреветься. Но в голове должно быть только направление к цели.  
— Нет, — промычал гид с трудом. — Этой ночью Кейт погибла. Не к кому уже ползти. Не думаю, что новую медсестру назначат раньше послезавтрашнего утра.  
— К-как погибла? — беспомощно пролепетала я. Мне случалось терять людей, видеть смерть, тем более слышать о ней. Но в этом мире, иронично, полном монстров и опасностей на каждом шагу, смерть шокировала меня, ударив молнией с неба. Но никакого электрического заряда от макушки до копчика не прошло, я так и осталась стоять, вспоминая наши посиделки и ее безотказную помощь. Разве так должно было случиться?  
— Не стой с-столбом, — просипел гид на земле. Я очнулась и, слегка приподняв его, телепортировалась домой. Получается, в городке уже нет никого, кто мог бы помочь Дэнни. Остаюсь я. Реанимировать себя — дело привычное, особенно во время боя. Люблю, умею, практикую. Но помогать кому-то еще — страшно. Разумеется, мне давали уроки по оказанию помощи, но, учитывая условия будущей работы, преобладала в моих знаниях все-таки самопомощь.

Однако у меня есть магия! И неизменное лечебное зелье. Как давным-давно в моем мире все болезни лечили кровопусканием, так в этом мире я все лечу этим зельем. К счастью, если использовать не вовнутрь, послезельевая болезнь мучает не так сильно и к смерти не приводит. Именно поэтому я щедро полила все видимые раны алым эликсиром, потом еще заставив Дэнни выпить «регенерацию», чтобы немного ускорить процесс залечивания организмом самого себя.

Гораздо хуже оказалось с рукой. Рану необходимо зашить, а Дэнни уже отключился от боли, потери крови и прочих нелицеприятных факторов. Мои руки дрожали. Я и подумать не могла о том, чтобы прикоснуться к нужным инструментам. Но потом я посмотрела на Дэнни, ему плохо, более того, из-за моей несобранности он может умереть. И я стараюсь расслабиться, временно приняв буддизм. Вдыхаю через нос, выдыхаю через рот, стараясь прекратить мелкую дрожь в руках. Просто сделать свое дело, это не так сложно, во время учебы всегда получалось.

Ощущение, будто я, как неопытный мальчишка-рыбак, подсекаю свое самообладание и пытаюсь удержать его, не позволить сорваться с крючка. То ли потому, что улов слишком важен для меня, то ли из-за усиленной медитации прямо на месте я справилась. Зашила в необходимых местах, продезинфицировала, наложила повязки и оставила Дэнни отдыхать.

А потом все-таки сорвалась. Не помню, возможно, я сожгла несколько деревьев в ближайшем лесу. А быть может, это просто пожар. Кажется, еще я закидала зомби трупами летучих глаз. И все думала о бедной Кейт. Она не шла у меня из головы, я просто не могла смириться с этой смертью в уже ставшем родным мире. Это нечестно. Из всех жителей города мастеров я сблизилась именно с ней. Медсестра не была ни идеальной, ни доброй, ни даже отзывчивой, но мне казалось, все-таки появилась в этом мире еще одна живая душа, которой не все равно. Как так вышло? Я герой. Я герой?.. После этого.

Пьяный маг — то еще бедствие. И я это сейчас на полном серьезе, без всяких гордых эгоистичных замашек, типа, как это круто, когда себя не контролируешь. Но не пью я не поэтому. Алкоголь разрушает внутренние резервы, разъедает в них дыры, в которые выплескивается вся мана. С каждой выпитой кружкой тебе понадобится все больше и больше запасов маны на самое простое заклинание, и в конце концов даже песчинку зачаровать не получится. Если есть цель — стать волшебником, в сторону пойла лучше не смотреть.

Так что же? Волшебники не люди? Люди, разумеется. И каждый ищет свой выход. Кто-то пытается увиливать, у кого-то даже получается. Табак, например. Но не мой вариант. Слишком противно. От всех прочих веществ, что изобретают глупые люди, я тоже сочла за благо держаться подальше. И вот осталась ни с чем. Ну, как ни с чем? У меня есть я, а я немного ведьма.

Так что после знатного выплеска эмоций я сидела на кухне и напивалась зельем невидимости. Почему именно им? Просто любое зелье имеет побочные эффекты и ограниченную дозу. А конкретно это — почти совершенно бесполезно, так что и эффекты у него безопасные. Ну, может пропаду разок прилюдно. Что с нас, с магов, взять?

Под вечер в комнату ввалился Дэнни, бледный, как сегодняшняя луна, с серовато-мертвым цветом лица и пропитавшимися кровью, но уже засохшими повязками.  
— Ты чего вскочил? — недовольно спросила я. — Тебе лежать надо?  
— А-а! — отчего-то вскрикнул гид. Я хлопнула себя по лбу и быстро сделала несколько пассов руками. От этого действие зелья временно прекратилось, и Дэнни снова подскочил.  
— Говорю же, — терпеливо повторила я, — тебе нельзя волноваться и совершать резких движений. Все-таки мое лечение не настолько надежно, вдруг раны откроются!  
— А я не виноват, что ты меня так пугаешь, — огрызнулся гид, но тут же поправился: — Но вообще-то спасибо.

Я скептично подняла брови. Куда больше подошла бы фраза: «Мне плевать, но что-то сказать ведь надо». Заметив выражение моего лица, Дэнни как-то смутился и повторил:  
— Серьезно. Спасибо!  
— Обращайся, — нейтрально отозвалась я.  
— А ты чего тут… хм, куролесишь?  
— Как ты цензурно обозвал мою грусть-печаль, — усмехнулась я.  
— Вита, неужели из-за меня?  
— Нет, — покачала я головой. — Хотя и из-за тебя тоже! Ты вообще понимаешь, какую панику я словила, увидев дома этот кошмар. А если бы я пропустила тот овраг?!  
— Пару дней пожила бы без гида, — беспечно отозвался Дэнни. — Не очень-то я тебе и нужен.  
— Пару дней?!  
— Потом бы назначили нового.

Я чуть зельем не подавилась от такой… такого… эгоизма!  
— Сдурел?! Дать бы тебе посохом по затылку, чтобы мозги на место встали…  
— …Да нельзя, ведь в эпичной битве зомби с меня чуть скальп не снял, — закончил, смеясь, гид и присел рядом. — Так если не из-за меня, то…  
— Из-за Кейт, — неожиданно севшим голосом сказала я. — Оказалась не готова к этому. Дэнни, — я глянула на него, — скажи, какой же я герой после этого.

Думала, он начнет меня успокаивать, может, стало бы легче, но Дэнни от моих слов дернулся, как будто я ударила его, как и собиралась.  
— Я тоже оказался не готов, — пробормотал он куда-то в глубь комнаты, а потом встряхнулся. — Но это нормально, ведь так? Человек не машина, даже сверхчеловек, вроде тебя.

Я улыбнулась, хотя шутка совсем не смешная. Это пройдет. Я всегда буду помнить о Кейт, но винить себя в том, что произошло… Глупо? Бессмысленно? Эти слова звучали оскорблением сейчас, я просто не могла их принять. Быть может, позже.  
— Дэнни?  
— М-м?  
— Как считаешь, мне теперь необходимо каждую ночь защищать городок?

Гид улыбнулся. Так по-особенному, печально, с покровительственной ноткой, как ребенку, который решил сам себя поставить в угол за сломанную игрушку, но одновременно он знал, что игрушку сломала не я, да и вовсе это была не игрушка.  
— Вита, у тебя ведь есть цель, да? Стать лучшим магом, стать героем. Ну так иди к ней и запомни, что легким этот путь не будет. Поверь.  
— Но разве герои не должны помогать слабым?  
— Это уже после того, как они стали героями и их не получится сбить с этого места.  
— Все-таки ты циник, — вздохнула я и махом допила все зелье в кружке.  
— Нет, я даже слишком сентиментален, — усмехнулся Дэнни вполголоса.  
— Иди, отдыхай, романтик, — я покачала головой. — Сам дойдешь или помочь?  
— Сам. Я аккуратно, по стеночке, — и добавил шепотом, может, думал, что не услышу: — Витаминка.

Эту ночь я решила оставить выходной, не могла думать сейчас о вылазках. Но и заснуть никак не получалось. Как так вышло? Почему я едва не потеряла Дэнни? Ведь он мог бы быть на месте Кейт! А у нас дома защита гораздо слабее, чем в городке за холмом, однако Кейт погибла. Стоило только подумать, что вместо Дэнни мне будет помогать, давать советы львиными долями и рассказывать полезные факты какой-то другой парень, и в сердце вгрызались челюсти стального капкана. Кто-то другой, совсем чужой… Опоздай я на минуту.

Но так или иначе, если проваляться полночи без сна, вторую половину можно проспать, совсем измотавшись. Так было и со мной. А утром — мешки под глазами, новые заботы и старые переживания. Но со временем они тускнеют, разбавляются водой ежедневных событий, мелких деталей и происшествий, теряют свою концентрацию. Прибыла в городок за холмом и новая медсестра, блондинка, как Кейт была, в той же рабочей форме доктора, глаза того же цвета, но все равно чужие. Но это вблизи, если подойти, приглядеться, услышать голос другого тона. Но я не подходила. Пробегала взглядом иногда издали и вид успокаивал. Как будто Кейт, посмотришь — спутаешь. Это трусость, обман самой себя, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать.

И больше ни с кем не сближалась. Грустно? Да не очень, на самом деле. Произнеси это вслух, и будет звучать как типичная фраза заурядной драмы, но я-то вслух не произносила. Я не заводила тесных знакомств, и это было на виду, но никто не комментировал, все просто знали, я тоже. Бывало, думала об этом, но не говорила. И проблемы словно не было, словно и Кейт в ту ночь выпила чересчур много зелья невидимости.

Зато был Дэнни и тайна погибшего парня. Почему-то именно так я окрестила его в мыслях — «погибший парень», или «тот парень», или, для разнообразия, «мой предшественник». Но последнее прозвище звучало в мыслях редко, в моменты, когда открывались особенно трагичные подробности его жизни и смерти. Что-то было в слове «предшественник» жуткое, как если бы я собиралась повторить его судьбу. Но я ни разу не пыталась узнать у Дэнни его имя, хотя он наверняка его знал. И вообще, я старалась не затрагивать эту тему при разговоре с гидом. Почему-то при упоминании погибшего парня Дэнни сжимал зубы, смотрел мимо и отвечал односложно и с неохотой. Возможно, он знал что-то такое, чего я никогда не узнаю.


	5. Глава 4

Я облазила большинство доступных мест в мире. Насколько я могла судить по пройденным этапам — оружию и броне, тот парень не слишком далеко продвинулся. И хотя, бывало, судя по карте, его заносило в неожиданные места, это был скорее рывок авантюриста.

В старых темницах — да, я все же попала туда, хотя и законным путем — его следов нет. Зато там я нашла симпатичную девушку Эми. Она потом довольно сильно помогла мне с улучшением защиты и дома, и городка, в который она перебралась. К слову, она неплохо сдружилась с гоблином-инженером, он прибился к нам, когда мы, то есть я, вытурили его собратьев из своего мира.

Но все эти мирские рутинные дела и события никак не приближали меня к разгадке. Я даже пробовала, игнорируя мрачный настрой Дэнни, спрашивать его, где погиб тот парень. Но он отмалчивался. Идея найти место гибели стала для меня навязчивой. Я уже мало о чем думала и перестала следить за процессом становления своей карьеры, уж очень хотелось разгадать загадку таинственной смерти. В какое же запретное место он залез, что не смог выбраться?

А Дэнни тем временем что-то беспокоило, и он замыкался. Это начинало тревожить. Каким-то неведомым образом моя жизнь внезапно превратилась в поиск трупа и беседы с гидом. Больше ничего вокруг я не видела. Дэнни говорил мне что-то о значительных результатах и больших достижениях с печальной улыбкой и тоскливым блеском в глазах. Что происходило с ним? Медсестра, хороший специалист, но кто знает, что за человек, ничего не диагностировала. Советовала разобраться гиду со своими проблемами и причинами беспокойства. А тот даже язвить перестал и не возражал, что я постоянно пытаюсь всучить ему лекарственное зелье или подбить на очередной поход к медсестре. Это только сильнее тревожило. А Дэнни мягко просил оставить его в покое и сосредоточиться на себе. Какой там! У меня болела голова, по моему черепу словно ежедневно стучали маленьким молоточком. Дэнни тоже выглядел неважно: осунулся, похудел, ходил бледный и вялый. Только улыбался, печально так, с намеком.

Гиду отчего-то очень важным казалось, чтобы я бросила поиски могилы погибшего парня, не трогала его прах. И все чаще он намекал, мол, копай глубже. И то, как он косился на кирку, убеждало, что это в прямом смысле. Копать, значит, копать. Пару-тройку часов в день я непременно проводила в пещерах, прокладывая новые пути — витки переходов, очередные тоннели. Ктулху знает, зачем я это делала, но Дэнни просил, так что… Мне не сложно.

Увы, но это ежедневное копание в земле не утоляло мою жажду деятельности. Хотелось эпичной драки, боя с кем-то посерьезней гигантского слизня или гигантского же червяка. Хотелось бросить себе вызов, сразиться с чем-то, что не так-то легко победить, идти наконец вперед, а не топтаться на месте. Казалось, я стою на пороге важных перемен, и кто знает, куда меня приведет этот путь.

В один из дней, такой же, как и остальные, я должна была найти нечто невероятное. И я нашла. Я провалилась туда, куда, раньше думала, не попадают при жизни. В ад.

В тот момент сердце захлестнул азарт, как будто нет лучшего лекарства от тоски, чем смертельная опасность. Жадно булькала лава, голодно на меня облизываясь. Хлопали кожистые крылья демонов, пискливо кричали огненные летучие мыши, и все, абсолютно все, хотели меня прибить. Я чуть не рассмеялась от такого нахальства. Интересно, есть ли тут что-то особенное для меня. Наверняка, именно в этом месте я найду замо́к для своего волшебного теневого ключа.

В аду жарковато, говорю со знанием дела. Всего час пребывания в таком пекле, и уже не мечтаешь ни о чем, кроме стакана холодной воды. Но я все равно шагала вперед, ища магическое оружие или какое-нибудь любопытное зелье. Находки случались то тут, то там, а дальше, возможно, их стало бы больше. Но пришлось вернуться. И дело не в моей усталости, хотя ноги гудели, как улей королевы-пчелы в джунглях, и даже не в паре ожогов по всему телу. Похоже, я зашла слишком далеко. В какой-то момент я потеряла счет убитым демонам, я запускала в них одно заклятие за другим, заставляя захлебываться собственной темной магией. У одного из убитых врагов я нашла занятную книгу, которую заботливо убрала в рюкзак, чтобы непременно изучить дома. Ни одно новое заклинание не стоит использовать сразу, не изучив. Чревато.

Но вот еще один демон убит, а в руки мне летит что-то маленькое. Ладони касаются мягкой ткани, демоны не играют в куклы, однако… Эта особенная, она напоминает мне кое-кого, знакомого, дорогого… Дэнни. Эта кукла теплая, и внутри у нее что-то бьется. Стоило только коснуться заколдованной ткани, и я поняла, что это за вещь. Она опасна. И под кожу медленно забрался ужас: мне не стоило это трогать, не стоило находить. Лучше бы я вообще сидела дома! Но и бросить куклу теперь нельзя. Я сунула ее в потайной карман мантии, воровато оглядевшись. Невесомо к душе подкрался стыд. Ощущение, будто я раскопала какой-то грязный секрет не покидало, но что еще хуже — вернулась апатия. Магия Вуду — чернейшее явление в мире волшебства, она сотворяет с людьми ужасные вещи. Но даже такую гадкую вещь иногда используют. Чтобы идти дальше, придется предать не много: всего лишь единственного близкого в этом мире человека. Неужели все те, кого я знала в своем мире, кого уважала, достигли своего места таким путем? Неужели они через это прошли?

Я мрачно посмотрела в волшебное зеркало. Мне здесь больше нечего ловить. Все резко потеряло смысл. Душу раздирала какая-то детская обида. Это ведь… нечестно. Всю жизнь я так хотела стать героем, настоящим магом, заявить о себе. Строила планы, шла вперед, работала, чтобы попасть в этот мир. И?

Я очутилась дома вмиг, но некоторое время моргала, тщетно пытаясь сориентироваться. Меня выбило из колеи. Дэнни? Его дома не было. Спустя пару секунд я нашла на столе записку: «Ушел за холм на денек. Дэнни». Он научился оставлять записки только после моей подачи, раньше его не особо волновало, насколько сильно я беспокоюсь, не находя его дома. Но сейчас это только к лучшему. Мне необходимо подумать наедине с собой. Окажись передо мной Дэнни сейчас, не знаю, смогла бы ли я посмотреть ему в глаза.

Я завалилась на кровать и уставилась в потолок. До сих пор я уверенно шла вперед, побеждая монстра за монстром, и вот он следующий — кошмар, который не просто призвать. Он требует слишком многого — жертву, сожженную заживо. Неужели кто-то способен причинить другому такую боль ради удовлетворения амбиций? Я не готова и никогда не буду.

Я вскочила. Все, хватит. Похоже, вот и конец моего пути. И остается вечно топтаться на перекрестке, не наслаждаясь дорогой, не в силах повернуть назад или двинуться дальше. Но это не повод осуждать себя на вечную тоску. Необходимо спрятать куклу так глубоко, чтобы больше не встречать ее глазами, но и близко, чтобы ничего не случилось.

Я метнулась к дальнему сундуку. Хлам, мусор, всякая шелуха… Сейчас припрячу на самом дне, и больше никто ее не увидит. Никогда. Из сундука вывалился какой-то сверток, перевязанный красной ленточкой. Повинуясь странному любопытству, я развернула его. Листок, сложенный несколько раз; бумага пожелтевшая, потрепанная. Этот сундук мы с Дэнни открывали так редко, что я могла по пальцам пересчитать. Я ничего подобного сюда не складывала, значит, это Дэнни. Это… Листок выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев, стоило только пару секунд потратить, чтобы разглядеть его и найти глазами кривой алый крест. Карта. Последняя карта того парня. Но не это заставило меня зажмуриться и пожелать больше никогда не видеть этот несчастный клочок бумаги.

Крест расплывается ровно в том месте, где погибает будущий герой, так никогда и не ставший настоящим. На карте все тем же знакомым почерком выведены абсолютно все известные этому парню ходы и места, кривоватыми линиями обозначен дом, несколько комнат, обзору которых и мешает этот отвратительный крест. Он умер здесь, а если быть точнее, чуть дальше комнаты Дэнни. Я была у него пару раз, и всегда казалось, что внутри она меньше, чем думается снаружи. Вот, похоже, и объяснение. На слабых ногах я прошла в сторону комнаты Дэнни. Я никогда бы не вошла в его отсутствие, но сегодня у меня просто нет выбора, я должна узнать. Дверь легко поддалась. В нашем доме запираются только входные двери, прятаться в комнатах просто смысла нет.

Комната встретила меня привычной обстановкой, но я упорно шла к дальней стене, самой темной, где даже окна нет. Можно было бы попробовать поискать какие-никакие рычаги, потайные панели, но я все-таки маг. К тому же, в последние пару недель мой арсенал значительно вырос. Пара непонятных слов, и стена, дернувшись, обнажила виток лестницы в подвал. Я засомневалась лишь на миг. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, но я должна узнать правду. Пускай даже там меня ждет что-то запретное. Быть может, я даже пожалею, что пришла! Но жить в этом доме и знать, что мой предшественник погиб здесь, под комнатой Дэнни — выше моих сил. Спуск настолько темный, что я даже пару раз споткнулась. Можно было бы зажечь свет магией, но мне не хотелось тревожить это место. Глупо, да. Но смутное беспокойство внутри нарастало с магической скоростью.

Наконец спуск окончился. Это стало даже неожиданностью. Возможно, где-то в мыслях все происходящее казалось мне абсурдом, и думалось, что бесконечная лестница и правда бесконечна. Комнатка оказалась маленькой и неуютной, темно настолько, что как следует рассмотреть стены не удается. Судя по карте, именно на этом месте расплылся уродливый крест. Я стояла, с трудом стараясь выровнять дыхание. Никогда не испытывала приступов клаустрофобии до этого момента. Сырое, маленькое до тесноты помещение словно душило мои нервы.  
— Неужели именно здесь?.. — пробормотала я себе под нос. Тот парень погиб здесь, я уже не сомневалась в этом. По коже пробежали мурашки, захотелось поскорее уйти, но нужно найти ответы. Кричать в пустоту. Быстрее бежать. Сопротивляться противному холодку страха.  
— Кха-кха.

Я вздрогнула, сердце подпрыгнуло, чуть не выскочив через горло.  
— Прости, что мешаю наслаждаться скелетами в моем шкафу.

Медленно, очень медленно я повернулась, мрачно проверяя зарядку маны и освежая в памяти заклинания из прихваченных книг. Очень не хотелось верить, что мне это понадобится, но чисто инстинктивно я заранее готовилась к худшему.  
— Дэнни.

Я сипло констатировала его появление, хотя должна бы сказать «привет», спросить, возмутиться, но… Голос куда-то пропал. Лестница сюда начиналась у Дэнни в комнате, а значит или произошло какое-то недоразумение, или?..  
— Шуткую, скелета здесь нет. Все-таки уважение проявить стоило, я его похоронил.

Я икнула. Дэнни невозмутимо опирался на дверной косяк и грустно улыбался. Через секунду ладонью он нашарил незаметный мне выключатель, и под потолком вспыхнула одинокая лампа.  
— То есть он умер здесь? — прохрипела я.  
— Вита, — снисходительно улыбнулся Дэнни, — хватит прикидываться. Последняя карта у тебя в руках, ты здесь, о чем еще говорить?  
— Может, — я наконец справилась с голосом и осмелела, — поговорим о том, как погиб тот парень в подвале под твоей комнатой?  
— Он с самого начала меня бесил, — доверительно сообщил гид, — как и большинство героев, в общем-то.

А я ведь тоже герой, Дэнни. Как же так?  
— К тому же, наш мир сложно устроен…  
— Настолько сложно, что ты… — я замолчала.  
— Ну, Вита, давай, скажи это вслух! Спроси так интересующее тебя!  
— Это ты его убил? — решилась я. Казалось, Дэнни издевается надо мной. А сердце резко поддалось гравитации и застряло где-то в желудке.  
— Ну, не собственноручно, разумеется. Контракт и все такое… — жестко усмехнулся Дэнни, я его не узнавала. — Но ловушки в этой комнате, голод и потеря крови сами сделали свое дело.

Я невольно попятилась. Несколько шагов назад. Дэнни… убийца? Прозвучало громом в чистом незамутненном небе.  
— Ты чего боишься? — вытаращил гид на меня глаза. У него вырвался какой-то нервный смешок. — Зря. А вот он не боялся. Тоже, как видишь, зря.  
— Я не боюсь, — покачал я головой. — Но если сделаешь хоть шаг вперед, узнаешь, что такое страх.  
— Пф, — фыркнул Дэнни и сделал шаг вперед. Это стало его ошибкой.  
— Стой! — я выставила вперед ладонь с куклой Вуду, которую крепко сдавливала пальцами. Дэнни словно врезался в стену, по его лицу скользнула тень, а меня кольнула боль. Я этого не хотела.  
— Хочешь расскажу, каково это?.. быть гидом? — прошептал Дэнни, справившись с собой. — О-о-о! Твой предшественник заставлял меня каждый день чувствовать это полностью. Отвратительно! — он повышал и повышал голос, не в силах справиться с собой. — Ощущать себя вещью, до которой нет дела сильным мира сего! Думаешь я мечтал о такой работе?!

Я молчала, сжимая в руках куклу.  
— Вита, ты в порядке? — «заботливо» осведомился гид. — Может, перенесем разговор на нашу кухню, тут все-таки тесновато.  
— А? — переспросила я. Он снова издевается? Ведь все как в классических фильмах. Перед тем, как убить главного героя, злодей рассказывает тому о всех своих планах. И хотя очень не хотелось верить, что мы в одном из таких кино, Дэнни вполне подходил на роль.  
— Давай, доставай свое зеркало и пойдем, — напомнил Дэнни. Я недоверчиво покосилась на него. — Чего? Ты же не думала, что я попытаюсь тебя… Ха, Вита, ты иногда такая глупенькая!

Дэнни развернулся и начал подниматься по лестнице, а я некоторое время стояла и глупо моргала. В голове пронеслась мысль, ожидает ли он удара в спину. Но потом я все-таки достала зеркало и перенеслась наверх. Через некоторое время из своей комнаты как ни в чем не бывало вышел Дэнни.  
— Ну что? Успокоительного?  
— Все смеешься.

Я налила себе водички.  
— Итак? Ты грохнул моего предшественника, потому что он тебя бесил? Или чтобы?..  
— Вообще-то, — обаятельно улыбнулся гид, — изначально я собирался убить и тебя.

Я остановила руку с кружкой на полпути ко рту, поставила кружку на стол. У меня крепкая психика, я живу и работаю в мире ходячих трупов и летающих по ночам глаз, но услышать такую фразу от человека, который… Хм, ну да, Дэнни мне нравится, глупо это отрицать. Или нравился? Или?..  
— А еще через некоторое время я накопил бы достаточно сил, чтобы сменить эту идиотскую работу и самому стать героем.

Я вытаращилась на него, но ничего не переспрашивала. Пусть рассказывает. Лимит шокирующих вещей на сегодня все равно превышен.  
— В один непрекрасный день я обнаружил на его плаще семена огнецвета. Как на твоем сегодня, — он грустно посмотрел на меня. Без капли осуждения, даже с каким-то пониманием.  
— Дэнни, я… — совсем забыла о своем намерении не вмешиваться в рассказ. Гид поднял руку, заставляя замолчать.  
— Он даже не пытался сделать вид, что сожалеет. Он был готов принести меня в жертву своей карьере и великим планам. Так что… И я не сожалею, что устранил его.  
— Ну, а я?  
— А ты мне все испортила, — досадно вздохнул Дэнни, — со своей заботой и вниманием.  
— Ты поэтому так бесился вначале?

Дэнни хмыкнул.  
— Было две вещи, которые начали меня беспокоить со временем: кукла и Кейт. Медсестру слишком часто посещал тот парень, так что она была в курсе наших отношений и, я думаю, после его смерти точно знала, в чем причина.

По горлу внутрь словно скользнул маленький кусочек льда. Он же не?.. не?..  
— Вы с ней довольно часто общались, и во время одного из женских разговоров она могла растрепать что-то не то. Жаль, что я сорвался.

Меня будто контузило после этой фразы, и его мягкий, такой родной голос доносился сквозь слой ваты с запозданием.  
— Вообще-то я шел к ней договориться, — голос гида становился все тише и тише, он смотрел мимо меня, не встречаясь взглядом, — но Кровавая луна, я давно заметил, негативно влияет на женщин. Эти ее летающие шприцы с ядом, крики, угрозы, все вышло случайно. За эту смерть я действительно никогда не расплачусь.

Гид немного помолчал, а у меня в голове кружились мысли о Кейт. Какая же глупая смерть… Даже не из-за неосторожности, а просто подозрительности, страха и луны.  
— А ты и сама все раскопала, — вздохнул гид наконец. — Нашла карту и все обнажила. Ну, теперь хотя бы никаких секретов не осталось.  
— И что теперь?  
— Теперь? — недоуменно переспросил Дэнни. — Ты пойдешь дальше к своей цели и когда-нибудь станешь лучшим героем.  
— Что? — искренне не поняла я его.  
— Знаешь, в чем истинная обязанность гида?  
— Направлять героя.  
— Именно, — поднял палец гид, указывая в потолок. — Не водить его за ручку, а просто направлять. Вот и получается, что лучшие из лучших сами доходят до вершин, принося гида в жертву. Слабачки́ отсеиваются по пути, ну, а слишком усердные гиды платятся за свое усердие. Как я, например.  
— То есть?..  
— Я ведь не был обязан спасать тебя от суицидального прыжка в темницы. Так что, выходит, превысил свои полномочия.

Я вспомнила тот день. Мне казалось, что гид сделал то, что и должен был. Ни на секунду я не сомневалась, что он мог поступить по-другому, но вообще-то на самом деле он не был обязан. Дэнни не обязан был срываться с места, вопреки контракту, но все равно спешил, боясь, что я сделаю глупость.  
— Зачем? — тихо спросила я, очень страшась, что услышу логичный или циничный ответ. — Насколько помню твой коварный план, в нем было убийство меня, еще парочки героев, и потом ты собирался занять это место.  
— Не суди меня, вполне оправданное желание.  
— Так зачем?  
— Вита, я не могу озвучить ответ на этот вопрос, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Но, знаешь, я люблю витаминки.

Некоторое время, я глупо моргала, а потом ехидно протянула:  
— Окей, я поняла.

Значит, витаминки. Я тоже украдкой улыбнулась. Наш разговор зашел в тупик. Дэнни не настроен раскрывать душу, а я не знаю, что ждет впереди и как мириться с тем, что узнала. Ну да. Я разобралась с загадками смертей, нашарила следующую ступеньку на пути героя, вот только… Раз я не собираюсь на нее ступать, что мне делать?  
— Ла-а-адно, — я зевнула, — пора баиньки. Утром разберемся.

Дэнни буквально пронзил меня недоверчивым взглядом. Вот интересно, то ли он сомневался в том, что я могу оставить его в покое, то ли — что приму все без лишних эмоций и отправлюсь спать.  
— Не смотри так, нам еще предстоит многое обсудить, — коварно ухмыльнулась я и пихнула ему в руки куклу. Даже немножко жаль выпускать ее. Ощущения, словно я держу не обыкновенную тканную фигурку, а маленькую теплую жизнь с бьющимся внутри сердцем, не отпускали.  
— А? — гид пару секунд стоял столбом, а потом схватил ее, закрыл от меня, будто боясь, что передумаю. Казалось, еще миг, и зашипит: «Моя прелес-с-сть!» Он смотрел на меня, все еще недоверчиво и подозрительно, но я уже чувствовала, как взгляд теплеет. Думаю, мы друг друга поняли. Хотя и не сказали ни слова. Ан нет…  
— Спасибо, — хрипло выдохнул гид, когда я уже почти дошла до двери. Я на секунду остановилась и улыбнулась. Иначе и быть не могло.

Утром я проснулась с тяжелой головой. Иногда, бывает, поднимаешься с постели и готов свернуть горы. Но не сегодня. На кухне одиноко сидел Дэнни.  
— Ты вообще ложился?

Он помотал головой.  
— Сложно заснуть, когда из каждой поры в коже хлещет паранойя.  
— А ты можешь уволиться с этой работы? — я присела рядом.  
— Срок контракта еще не кончился, но я могу его расторгнуть после смерти героя.  
— Э-э-э…  
— Каждый раз смотришь и думаешь: «Какие же они слабые! Лезут во все и в итоге умирают». И хотя работа грозит проблемами, думается, что ни один не дойдет до конца, так что и не решаешься бросить. Короче, я тут застрял. Кстати, а что насчет тебя?

Я пожала плечами. Герои — человеки самоуверенные. Им и в голову не приходит, что можно уйти с невыполненными задачами. Я ни разу не слышала о героях, вернувшихся со стажировки ни с чем. О погибших, о прошедших весь путь — да, но не о сбежавших. Да и у кого мне спрашивать?  
— Дэнни, боюсь мне не у кого спрашивать об увольнении.  
— Хм, ну я-то постоянно отправляю наверх отчеты о тебе.  
— Что?  
— Ну да, им же надо следить за твоим прогрессом. Правда, ответа я не получаю…  
— И что делать?

Гид, как я недавно, пожал плечами.  
— Знаю, тебе не хочется возвращаться в тот мир, ведь там магией владеют только лучшие из героев… Но это единственный вариант из оставшихся.  
— Допустим. А ты?  
— А что я? У меня выбора-то и нет. После тебя будет новый герой. И либо я все-таки умру, либо умрет он, а я наконец уволюсь.

Я всхлипнула. И сама себе удивилась. Я… я плачу? И правда, по щеке скатилась теплая капля.  
— Вита?.. Ты это… брось! — Дэнни кажется растерялся. Он даже со стула привстал, и это было настолько комично, что сквозь слезы у меня вырвался нервный смешок. Дэнни присел на корточки передо мной.  
— А может, — я вытерла глаза и уставилась в дерево стола, — я останусь жить здесь?

Дэнни удивленно поднял брови.  
— Я имею в виду, что ведь не обязательно продвигаться дальше? Этот мир хорош и без прогресса.  
— Они это заметят… — задумчиво протянул Дэнни. — Но терпеть, я думаю, будут довольно долго.  
— Ха! — я вскочила, внезапно почувствовав прилив сил и опору под ногами. Приятное чувство. — Без моего согласия меня отсюда не вытурят, а я не уйду без тебя. Если им нужна эта песочница, они согласятся.

Некоторое время я довольно задирала нос, пока не заметила, что Дэнни тихо смеется. В его глазах еще не растворился недоверчивый осадок, но я уже знала, что смогу принять случившееся как написанную, перепечатанную и распечатанную страницу жизни. Тут ничего не поделаешь. Принять ее как есть, не пытаясь перечеркнуть, и помнить обо всех ошибках.  
— Ладно уж, авантюристка, все с тобой ясно. Может, теперь позавтракаем?


	6. Эпилог

Коротенький магический посыл, и голая черепушка монстра взрывается, брызгая в меня остатками. Вот черт! Я брезгливо поморщилась, но более-менее чистые остатки покидала в рюкзак. В конце-концов, бесповоротно брезгливым среди магов делать нечего.

Рюкзак оттягивал плечи, спина уже потихоньку ныла. Нельзя мне все-таки такие тяжести таскать. К тому же, я обещала Дэнни, что буду «ну очень-очень» осторожна. Я достала зеркало, перенеслась домой, прямо с порога кинула рюкзак в стену, предварительно поставив воздушную подушку — все же там хрупкие зелья, и опустилась на стул.  
— Фух! — вытерев несуществующий пот со лба, я слизнем расплылась по стулу.  
— Устала?  
— Как зомби к утру!

Дэнни улыбнулся, заботливо помог мне скинуть плащ и метнулся к печи. Оттуда приятно пахло жареным мясом, у меня даже слюнки потекли… сначала.  
— С утра повезло с охотой. Этот кролик был очень…  
— Дэнни! — булькнула я и метнулась на улицу. Конечно, у нас есть в доме ванная, но крайне первобытная. Не стоит засорять ее. — Мне нужно в туалет!

Сначала казалось, что меня вывернет наизнанку, но потом отпустило. Некоторое время я на всякий случай постояла, гипнотизируя землю под кустиком, но потом умылась холодной водичкой и вернулась за стол. Правда, от мяса меня все равно воротило.  
— А чего-нибудь не мясное есть?  
— Есть, — Дэнни печально вздохнул, пожирая глазами этого самого кролика, но достал овощной пирог. Жаль, конечно, что не получится попробовать его шедевр кулинарии, но хорошо еще, что я баловалась с выпечкой утром, голодной не останусь.  
— Есть новости сверху? Все-таки пора бы сваливать из этого зомбопарка.  
— Нда… — кивнул Дэнни, задумчиво сканируя взглядом меня и крепкую, много раз выбиваемую мертвяками дверь. — И правда пора бы. Новостей нет. Они еще думают.  
— Может зря я просила себе поблажек? Довольствовались бы твоей отставкой…  
— Не-не-не, — Дэнни помотал головой, — с магией тебе будет гораздо приятнее и проще, опять же — работу найти легче и жить безопаснее.  
— Но сколько они будут думать?  
— Ничего, подождем, — с уверенностью улыбнулся он. — Пока не страшно, еще немного тут поживем, а там уже и переезд пора готовить.  
— Да… — протянула я. — Еще немножко подождем.

И тоже улыбнулась. Хорошо, когда двери крепкие, маны много, а силы, чтобы все изменить, есть.


End file.
